


Wicked Game

by soulless_lover



Series: Cluedo Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, Ciel Phantomhive is a BAMF, Cluedo Drabbles, Drabble, Knifeplay, M/M, References to Clue | Cluedo, Shota, Tumblr Prompt, Your Demon Is Showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil’s on his knees, his eyes alight with lust and greed, his mouth open, teeth long; his little master looks down at him with an evil sparkle in his own mismatched eyes, his thin bare chest heaving. “Do you want something, demon?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Ciel in the kitchen with the knife."
> 
> minimally edited.

The devil’s on his knees, his eyes alight with lust and greed, his mouth open, teeth long; his little master looks down at him with an evil sparkle in his own mismatched eyes, his thin bare chest heaving. “Do you want something, demon?”

Sebastian says nothing, only licks his lips and glares up at the boy, growling, his pupils narrowing to hungry slits.

“Growling at me like that - such a bad dog.” Ciel trails the point of the knife over his own chest, leaving a light pink line in its wake. “You _want_ me, don’t you? You’d eat up every bit of me if you could.”

Sebastian is openly salivating, the mask of the placid butler shattered beneath the weight of the starving devil faced with such a delectable little morsel.

“Come here, dog.” The sharp point of the knife breaks through the tender, creamy skin, and Sebastian is upon him in an instant, knocking him from the kitchen chair and onto the floor, hot mouth lapping at the welling blood, his erection pressed up between the boy’s parted legs, the loose nightshirt fallen open to the sides of the little body as it wriggles beneath him. “Ah–! Good boy…”

 

END.


End file.
